Stacy's Mom
by little luck 13
Summary: Stacy's mom has got it going onStacy's mom has got it going on


Stacy's Mom

By: Little luck 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, oc's and attitudes. Enjoy and review please.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

Shikamaru was walking with Ino. He was walking her her home just to see her mom, Temari. He has always had a crush on her since he first saw. He went over to Ino's house with his mom so she could walk both Ino and hom to school so Temari could go to work.

_Stacy, can I come over after school? (after school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip_

" Hey Ino can I come over after school?" Shikamaru asked.

" I don't see why not. My mom should be there. I mean, she just came back from a business trip. So she might be tired." Ino replied. Shikamaru nodded. He could live with that. As long as he got to see her today.

_You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see_

Shikamaru dated Ino for about three weeks. Then she decided to break it off because of the new student, Sai. It didn't really bother Shikamaru like it would any normal boys who dated Ino. But then again he wasn't like the other boys who she dated. He was in love lwith her mom.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

It was actually Shikamaru who broke it off. But Ino told people she broke it off. Ino knew that Shikamaru had a crush on her mom. She never told anyone about it though. But he mom wasn't much older. She knew alot of boys at the school had a thing for her mom. Of course she knew her mom wasn't in to little boys like them. Ino knew her mom might like Shikamaru, but she wasn't positive.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
_

Shikamaru was jsut one of the boys who had a thing for Temari. Temari knew alot of the boys her daughter dated usually had a thing for her. Of course the only one she really liked was Shikamaru. He was different from the other boys that liked her.

_Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)_

She would tease him and flirt with him. Only he and Ino knew she actually was. Other people would have just thought she was an older sister teasing her younger sister and her boyfriend. No one really knew Temari was Ino mom.

_And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me_

Ino and Temari both thought he would be better then Toshiro. After he walked out on them Shikamaru has always beem playing dad to Ino. Even Ino could tell. Temari could tell better though.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

" So it's your eighteenth birthday today Shika?" Temari asked. Ino went out to Tenten's party an hour ago. Shikamaru came by to pick her up. But Temari being well Temari decided to have some fun.

" Yeah. Tenten and Ino decided to throw me a party. What is taking her so long? Sheesh!" he said irritated. Temari giggled at that.

" I never did understand why Ino let you get away. You are probably the funniest boyfriend she ever had." Temari commented. He grined sheepishly.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long,  
Stacy can't you see your just not the girl for me,  
I know it might be wrong but oh oh  
(I know it might be wrong)  
I'm in love with (Stacy's mom oh oh)  
(Stacys mom oh oh)  
I'm in love with Stacy's mom  
_

At graduation Shikamru left with Temari. Ino knew she was getting a step dad who was only a year older then her but thought it was worth it to see her mom happy.

A/N: Short I know. But I can't help it sorry. Please review.


End file.
